


Practice

by cadesama



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesama/pseuds/cadesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sword practice at the Western Air Temple ends a bit differently from how Sokka expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Zuko's mouth was hot against his, body hard and insistent and also hot, pushing Sokka up against the temple wall. His hands skimmed over Sokka's clothing, pushing aside his tunic. Sokka stiffened at the contact, pulling out of the kiss to pant and _deal with that feeling_.

"So, hey, they weren't kidding about you guys, were they?" he asked. His voice was scratchy and high. Zuko gave him a baffled look. Sokka wrenched a hand out of Zuko's grip, circling it like that helped to explain. "You know… about firebenders… being hot?"

Zuko stared at him like he was insane; Sokka decided it was time to shut up now. He closed his eyes, letting Zuko swoop back in for another hungry kiss. It was kinda weird kissing a guy. Zuko was taller than him and way rougher than any of the girls he'd kissed. Wait, actually, speaking of…

Sokka pulled back again – this time, hard enough to smack his head against the wall. He held up warding hands, trying to catch his breath and wait out the dizziness that was somehow in _every_ part of his body.

"Hey, hold up. Wait!" Sokka cracked an eye open and tilted his head, trying to see past Zuko. "You want to chime in here, Suki?"

Suki looked up from where she sat on the other side of the make-shift training room. She'd been doing stretches, trying to cool down and stay limber after their practice. She looked between Zuko and Sokka, making a soft "hmm" sound as she considered. Eventually, she shrugged.

"Some other time. I think I pulled a muscle."

Okay, so this wasn't how Sokka had expected sword practice to go. He'd expected a lot more criticism from Zuko and far fewer hands down his pants. Not that he disapproved, exactly. But again…

"Seriously?" Sokka said. His mouth was dry and he could barely even hear himself. Suki seemed to have heard. Sokka pointedly looked down to where Zuko had his very very warm palm pressed to the flat of his stomach. "You're okay with this?"

"Sokka, it's fine. You boys just need to blow off some steam. I trust you," Suki said. She smiled and stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back on both arms. "I'll be right here the whole time."

She said that like… like this was okay or normal or like his problem wasn't the really sexy firebender molesting his entire body. Like his problem was that this was too much and he was delicate and couldn't handle it.

And now that she mentioned it, he was starting to feel like that was a problem.

Sokka swooned back against the wall, eyes glazed.

"You okay?" Zuko asked, voice rough and heated.

"I'm great. Super. Really good."

Zuko frowned. He looked insulted, with that expression of determination that just said he was going to try _even harder_ and seriously, there was not an even harder for parts of Sokka at the moment. _If you know what I mean_.

"You don't sound fine."

"It's just… sudden?" Sokka said with a shrug. His voice was squeaky and weird and was that his protest here? Zuko should have bought him flowers first? He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what his complaint was, and in the meantime, Zuko loomed. He was good at that. The tall thing helped and so did the amber eyes that locked on Sokka's. He tried to swallow past his heart, lodged somewhere right in his throat. The looming became pressing and Zuko's dick was right up against his, hard and hot. Sokka might have gurgled in response.

"Is sudden bad?" Zuko asked.

"No?"

Zuko took him at his word, dropping to his knees. Sokka cast about desperately because, no, no way. He was not going to come in his pants at the sight of Zuko kneeling. He caught Suki's eye; across the room, she was suddenly watching with keen interest, flush creeping across her face. She gave him an encouraging smile – and okay, he either had the best girlfriend _ever_ or they needed to have a talk later. Probably both, really.

It was just when Zuko was really getting into undoing the knots holding up Sokka's trousers that Sokka finally felt composed enough to look down again. Zuko's black hair fell into his face, half obscuring it. Sokka could make out a brow furrowed with concentration, a tongue poking out of his mouth as he worked. He reached down, brushing Zuko's hair aside and his fingers, touching unwittingly against his scar. Zuko barely seemed to notice, but for the way he turned his head subtly away. Something churned in Sokka's stomach as he suddenly realized how very much the scar resembled a hand print.

"No," he choked out.

Zuko startled, sitting back on his heels to look up at Sokka. He was frowning, as usual, but there was a kind of disappointment in his eyes, like he knew he had gone too far and knew he shouldn't have expected anything different. And really, that just made Sokka feel worse.

"I mean, not 'no', like 'hey I don't like the idea of what you're up to.' Or down to." Sokka said, struggling to explain. He held out his hand and Zuko grudgingly took it, letting Sokka pull him to his feet. "But 'no, how about this?'"

He leaned up, brushing his lips against Zuko's, who pressed his lips together in a tight refusal of Sokka's kiss. Well, okay then. If Zuko didn't want to be nice, then Sokka wasn't going to bother.

Sokka pushed at Zuko's shoulders, forcing him back. Zuko glared at him and looked just about ready to introduce fists into the equation – or at least ask what Sokka's problem was – when Sokka put his heel right behind Zuko's ankle, throwing him off balance just enough to give Sokka an opening. He grabbed Zuko, pivoting to throw _him_ into the wall. Zuko's back connected against the stone with a thump and he looked at Sokka with wide, impressed eyes.

Thumb in his belt, Sokka grinned up at him with pride.

"I mean," he said, stepping close again. He wedged a leg between Zuko's, hand hard on Zuko's jaw as he pulled him into a rough kiss. " _How about this_?"

Zuko made a muffled sound Sokka barely even knew how to describe. He didn't want to lean too hard on the word _hot_ , but, well, it was. Partially in the metaphoric sense, because it definitely made Sokka's cock twitch, but also in the literal sense. Sokka barely had the chance to pull his seared lips back from Zuko's before the other boy was scrabbling at his back, smashing them back together.

It wasn't altogether pretty, Sokka imagined. Suki maybe had a different idea about it, but he was trying to stay focused here, and thinking about his girlfriend watching wasn't helping him to not come in his pants. Zuko worked his hand into Sokka's loosened trousers while Sokka did the reciprocal thing, and fuck if that first didn't strike him across the back like lightning. Sokka closed his eyes against the feeling of Zuko's hot hand on him, pressing his forehead down against Zuko's shoulder while he tried to get a grip. Heh. And wow, that certainly wasn't a bad feeling either. It wasn't like with Suki – of course not. He'd be _really_ surprised if it were. But it wasn't like jerking himself off either. The feel of the other boy reacting to his touch combined with the indescribable, unpredictable rhythm of Zuko's hand on him and soon enough it wasn't just hot and heavy, but wet and sticky too.

Panting, Sokka looked up into Zuko's half lidded eyes. The other boy swallowed, cracking an eye open just enough to look embarrassed.

"Sorry," Zuko offered.

"No, uh, nothing to apologize about there." He raised a hand to wave away the apology, but then remembered what it was covered in. He gave Zuko a chagrinned shrug of his own, giving a self-deprecating look downward. "I think it was pretty mutual."

They shared a smile and aside from the sticky, Sokka felt pretty good. Glowy, even.

"You boys aren't too tired, are you?" Suki asked.

Sokka jerked and saw Zuko himself startle. They turned together, eyes drawn to where Suki stood in the middle of the room. She had laced her fingers together, reaching up toward the ceiling as she stretched – and not incidentally, stretched the thing material of her shirt over her breasts.

"Um. What about your pulled muscle?" Sokka asked.

"Stretched it out," Suki replied. She dropped her arms, giving them a pleased smile. "You two up for more practice?"

While Sokka hadn't always had the most admiration in the world for Zuko's intelligence, he had to admit that Zuko was very on the ball with this one.

"Always," he said instantly. Sokka just nodded his head fervently.

Seriously, if he'd known sword practice ended like this, he definitely would have suggested it earlier.


End file.
